


Finding You Was Fate

by Outlaw_Queen_Forever23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlaw_Queen_Forever23/pseuds/Outlaw_Queen_Forever23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate universe story about Robin and Regina. Regina is a teacher and Robin owns a poetry slam bar. All the characters from Once Upon A Time are mentioned sometime in this story, but who they are related to is completely different. I changed a few of the relationships to switch up the story a little. I do not own any of these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It has been three days. She has walked in every night around 8 o’clock, sat in the same corner table, ordered the same drink, and grades papers. I knew she had to be a teacher. She always had her red pen in her hand and when she was thinking she would tap the pen against her chin. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. She was always dressed to impress. A pencil skirt and blouse or dress pants, shirt, and blazer. She wore heels that had to at least be five or six inches tall. The make-up on her face was very subtle. There was nothing dark on her face except her lipstick. Her lipstick was a bright red and fit her so well. The only thing I couldn’t see was her eyes. I was dying to know what color her eyes were. This woman was gorgeous. I just didn’t know her name.  
I wanted to learn everything about her. Where she was from, where she works, the color of her eyes, her hopes, her dreams, what she did for fun, her favorite color, and just anything she wanted to share with me. I just needed to talk to her, but she would probably just shrug me off or not care. My god, she was so beautiful, but I couldn’t find the courage to talk to her. I am a man who is 32 years old and can’t even talk to a woman. I don’t know why, but she just made me nervous. Tonight was going to be different. I was going to talk to her. It had to be fate because tonight she was the last one in the bar. It was a Wednesday night and I closed at midnight. Here is was 11:58 and she was still grading. She hasn’t ever stayed this late.  
“She is late today. Go talk to her.” John said.  
“I will. I mean I am just give me a minute.” I said.  
“I’m heading out. See you tomorrow.” John says walking out.  
I smiled and turned back to see her still buried in her grading. I finished cleaning the bar and cleaned my hands. I took a deep breath and walked up to her table. She didn’t even look up when I approached her. I cleared my throat and she lifted a finger up.  
“Just a second.” She said.  
I smiled slightly and just waited patiently.  
“Can I help--.” she stopped mid-sentence while scanning the room. “Oh my god. I didn’t know you were closing. I’m so sorry.” She says gathering her things.  
“It’s okay. I own the place and if you aren’t finished what you are doing feel free to finish. Can I get you anything?” I ask smiling. I was literally shaking on the inside.  
“I really don’t want to impose. I’m sure you would like to get home.” She says.  
“I promise it’s really okay. Do you mind me asking what you are intently reading?” I ask smiling.  
“Well, thank you.” She says smiling. My god her smile was gorgeous. It was big and it was so bright it could light up the world. She started to talk, but I beat her to it.  
“Your smile is beautiful.” I say smiling. “Oh, I’m sorry. That was a bit forward.” I say nervously running my hand through my hair.  
She chuckled. “It’s okay. That was really sweet and thank you. It is nice to get a compliment sometimes.”  
“You are very welcome. My name is Robin.” I say holding out my hand.  
She smiles. “I’m Regina.” She says shaking my hand.  
“It’s very nice to meet you Regina. Can I get you anything while you finish your work?” I ask.  
“A glass of water, if you don’t mind.” She says shrugging.  
“Absolutely, I’ll be right back.” I say smiling. She smiles back and I turn to walk back to the bar. I get a bottle of water from the fridge and two glasses. I fill one with ice and pour the water into the other. I walk back to the table and she is buried into her papers again. I pulled up a chair across from her. “Water and a glass of ice.” I say setting them down.  
“Thank you.” She grabs the cup of ice and put a couple into the water.  
“Are you a teacher?” I ask.  
“Oh yes I am. You asked me that earlier and I forgot to tell you. Anyway, yes I am a literature teacher and I also teach a special poetry class for a handful of hardworking students.” She says closing her pen.  
“Why is it special?” I ask curiously.  
“I have a masters in literature, but I had a bachelors in poetry. Poetry has always meant a lot to me and I have always found a deeper meaning in them. Don’t get me wrong, I love literature, but there has always been something about poetry.” She says smiling. “I actually went back to school and completed my masters in poetry. It was probably the best decision I have ever made, but now that I have bored you to death.” She says chuckling.  
“No, I actually found it quite fascinating.” I say smiling.  
“What’s so fascinating about a 30-year-old woman who spent almost her entire life in school.” She says chuckling,  
“It’s fascinating because you found something you are passionate about. I think once you find your passion, life becomes everything you wanted it to be and more.” I say seriously.  
“Wow, I have never thought of it that way.” She says putting her hair behind her ear.  
“Now, you have a new way to look at it then.” I say smiling.  
“I really appreciate it, thank you.” She says smiling.  
“You never told me what was so special about this poetry class you teach.” I say chuckling.  
Then she laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. “It is an advanced class. I am very strict with my grading and we have discussions every class. They get very detailed and sometimes there are arguments, but I love everything about it.” She says giving a relieved sigh.  
“Sounds like you are pretty happy with your life.” I say smiling.  
She smiles back and I was so caught up in her warm brown eyes that I didn’t notice she packed her stuff. She stands up and I quickly follow suit. “Yeah, maybe I am. There might be something missing though.” She says shrugging. “Thank you for letting me stay and for the water.” She says walking to the front of the bar.  
“Anytime. If something is missing, maybe you will find it sooner than you think.” I say following her to lock up.  
“Maybe I will. Goodnight Robin.” She says walking out the door.  
I grab the door. “Goodnight Regina.” I say peaking my head out of the door. She turns around and smiles. I smile back and watch her walk out of sight.

A/N: Please let me know what you think! Let me know in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

It may be odd to hear, but I absolutely love my job. I teach the eleventh grade at Eastside High School in Destin, Florida. My father, Henry Mills is the principle and he hired me right out of college. He claims he did the hiring, but I’m pretty sure the school board made the final decision. My life has been everything I hoped it would be. My mother and father have been married almost 35 years and my sister Zelena and I are extremely close with them. You could say I have everything I want, but I always felt something was missing. But me being the hardworking person I am, I paid no attention to what I “thought” I was missing.  
Something felt strange when I woke up this morning. I couldn’t figure out what it was, but I woke up in the best mood. I woke up, took a shower, did my hair, put make-up on, and got dressed with a smile. Something must have been in the air. I fixed myself a cup of coffee from my Keurig machine and poured it in my favorite mug. I grabbed my bag, my purse, and my keys then headed for work.  
The drive to work is not long, 15 minutes at most with traffic. I headed to the teachers’ lounge to just relax before class. I was there first this morning, but some friends and fellow teachers showed up soon after. Tiffany Bell and Mary-Margaret Blanchard are my very good friends that I have met in my years here at Eastside. Tiffany always gets annoyed with Mary and me because we call her Tink. She looks like Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. We told her that one day and the nickname stuck. They each got coffee and sat with me at the table. They started chatting and my mind just started to wonder.  
“Regina. Hello. Are you with us?” Tink asked.  
“Yeah, I am. What’s up?” I ask smiling.  
“What’s wrong with you? You have not stopped smiling since you got here.” Mary-Margaret says.  
I put a piece of hair behind my ear nervously. “I’m not smiling. I’m just really relaxed today.” I say shrugging my shoulders. I rest my elbows on the table crossing my arms.  
“What’s his name? A woman only smiles that much when they meet a guy. Come on. Spill it.” Tink says smiling and leaning closer.  
“What are you talking about? I didn’t meet anyone.” I say trying to stay relaxed. I apparently am really bad at lying.  
“Regina! Do not lie to us. Who did you meet?” Mary-Margaret asks smirking.  
“Fine. His name is Robin.” I say simply.  
“Oh my goodness, I am so happy.” Mary-Margaret says. “Where did you meet him?”  
I sigh and smile slightly. “I met him last night. He owns that poetry slam bar, The Lion’s Den. I have been going there the past few nights and last night I stayed a little late. I didn’t even realize what time it was until he walked up to me. He told me that if I wanted to finish what I was doing that I could stay. So, I stayed.” I say shrugging. “He got me a glass of water and watched me grade papers. Then, we got to talking and--.”  
“Did he kiss you?!?!” Tink asks excitedly cutting me off.  
“Oh god, no.” I say my eyes growing wide. “Anyway, we got to talking and he was so fascinated about what I was doing. He literally asked me about what was so special about my poetry class. Well, you know how I get when someone asks me about poetry. I literally told him how I felt. I asked him why it was so fascinating to him. He told me and I quote ‘It’s fascinating because you found something you are passionate about. I think once you find your passion, life becomes everything you wanted it to be and more’. I think my heart melted after he said that.” Just thinking about him made me blush. His blue eyes, his dimples, and his accent was enough to make me swoon.  
“Awwww, he seems so sweet.” Mary-Margaret said smiling.  
“He honestly was.” I say sighing contently.  
“Are you going to see him again?” Tink asks.  
“I don’t know. I thought about going back tonight, but I thought it would seem weird.” I say worriedly.  
“It is so not weird. You have been there three nights in a row. Why not make it four?” Tink asks smiling. “You are definitely going.”  
I nodded nervously. I guess I could go back. What harm could it do? Maybe he would talk to me again. That was the last I saw of my friends that day because I stayed in my classroom at lunch. I didn’t know why, but I wanted to be by myself today. I decided, at some point during the day, that I was going to bar tonight.  
I was creating some homework assignments for my poetry class and getting ready to give a literature test to my last two classes of the day. At least I would have something to do tonight at the bar. 

Robin’s Pov.  
I opened up for six tonight, but something was different tonight. I did something I never thought I would do. I was trying to impress a woman. Not just any woman, the perfect woman. I guess you could call it impressing her. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I filled it with water and put a single rose into it. I went and bought Regina a rose and it was going to be waiting for her, along with a cheesy poem I wrote last night, on her usual table. I felt slightly dumb, but I hope she would like it. I looked at her table all night to make sure no one would sit there. And to my surprise, no one did. At about 7:45, I went and put the rose and poem on her table. After setting it down, my nerves seemed to have faded. I smiled and walked back to the bar and we got so busy that I never had the opportunity to see if she ever showed. 

Regina’s Pov.  
Before I left my house, I looked in my full length mirror. I was wearing a dress today; something different than what I would normally go to a bar in. I don’t know why, but I was nervous. I re-applied lipstick and headed out to my car. The whole way to the bar, every freaking love song in the world came on the radio. I feel like something was telling me that this was the right thing, but something else was telling me that it was too good to be true. But for once, I was going to follow my heart. Maybe it wasn’t my heart, maybe it was my mind. I didn’t know what to think, but hopefully something good would happen.  
It took me about 15 minutes to get there and the closer I got the more nervous I became. The only thing I wondered was if he was nervous too or if he was even thinking about me. He probably wasn’t. This was probably just some little flirtation to him. Why are men so confusing? When I arrived, I walked in and saw him behind the bar. They were busy tonight. I walk back to my corner table and there was a bright red rose sitting a glass on the table. I immediately smiled and every muscle in my body relaxed. So, maybe my heart was right. I sat down and saw a piece of paper folded in half under the rose. I picked the flower up to my nose and it smelled amazing. I have never received roses from anyone. Okay, I’m lying. My dad buys me roses every year for my birthday, but this was different. This rose was from a very beautiful bar owner. Even getting one single rose brought a huge smile to my face. I picked up the piece of paper to find a beautifully handwritten note.  
One look at her and I knew it would be,  
So tender, so real, just the girl for me.  
She was all I could think about for three days straight.  
And all I wanted was just one date.  
I gained the confidence to be direct.  
Who knew she could be so perfect?  
When she smiled at me, so big and so bright,  
I hoped to God, I’d see her again tonight. 

That was the sweetest thing I have ever read. I didn’t expect him to like me, but apparently he did. I just read it over and over until I got over the initial shock that he took the time and wrote this poem. I honestly loved it and all I could do was smile. I looked up at the bar, but he was still so busy. So, I decided to wait and go up to him later. I started grading the tests I gave today because one thing I hated was being late on giving tests back. I dove into my grading and didn’t look back up till I was complete. The entire time I was grading I held the rose in my hand and the smile never left my face. I finished all of the grading around 9:15. When I am not distracted, I grade very quickly. After picking up all the papers and pens I had out, I looked up and saw he was still busy. Why of all nights was his bar so busy? I grabbed the book I am reading out of my bag and just got swept up in the story. I am reading If I Stay by Gayle Forman. Each year, I let the students find books for me to read during the semester and this one was recommended to me about a month ago at the beginning of the school year. As I was reading, the noise started to die down. I got so caught up in my book that I didn’t realize what time it was. When I checked my phone, it was 11:30. For them being so busy, there were only a couple people talking by the door. I saved my page and put my book in my bag. I stand up grabbing my bags and head towards the bar. I walked to the bar and stood at the end. He was wiping down the tables behind the bar and picking up any dirty glasses. I cleared my throat and tilted my head to the side. He turned around and smiled. I have never seen a brighter smile.  
“Thank you for the rose.” I say smiling.  
He smiled and walked up to me. “Anytime. I just wanted to see you smile.”  
“Well, it definitely worked. I really liked your poem too.” I say smiling. “It was really sweet and it made my day.”  
“You didn’t think it was cheesy?” He asks chuckling and leaning against the bar.  
“Absolutely not. I loved it. It made me smile and it takes someone special to make me smile.” I say genuinely.  
“I’m glad you liked it. I feel a little better about it now.” He says chuckling. “I thought it was terrible.”  
“It wasn’t terrible. It was actually a very well written poem.” I say smiling.  
“Did I pass my first poetry test?” He asks grabbing my hand.  
“Hmmm B-.” I say chuckling.  
“I think that’s a great first test grade, but I may need some improvement.” He says smirking slightly.  
“I think you have plenty of time to learn what you need to have the perfect poem.” I said gently rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. “This might help with the learning process.” I said handing him a piece of paper. “I have to get going. Thank you again for the poem and the flower. It really made my day. Goodnight Robin.”  
“You’re welcome. Goodnight Regina.” He says smiling. I pull my hand out of his. I immediately missed the warmth of his hand when we lost contact. I looked back one last time before closing the door of the bar behind me.  
Robin’s Pov.  
I look at the piece of paper and unfold it.  
Regina Mills  
(850) – 397 – 2189  
I immediately smiled. “Yes!” I yell. I could not have been more nervous about that poem and she loved it. I couldn’t believe she gave me her number. This was going to be the start of something beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Thank you for checking out my story! I have been working on this story for over a year and I am finally at the point where I can begin to post updates more frequently! I hope you enjoy my story! --Morgan

RL: Good Morning Gorgeous!

The text came in at around 9:30. I was teaching a class at the time and I am seeing the message an hour later. I was sitting at my desk debating on what to text back. I was trying to think of the perfect response, but all he said was good morning so I just decided to stick with that.  
RM: Good morning to you too! I was teaching a class.

His next response came thirty seconds later. He had to literally be sitting by his phone.

RL: That’s okay. I know you are a very busy person. Just wanted to say hi.

RM: Actually, I have time to relax because I have an off-period till after lunch.

RL: Hmmm that seems to be helping me out a little. Would it be crazy if I asked you to lunch?

RM: It would not be crazy, but we would just have to eat in my classroom. I planned on doing some grading during lunch. Unless you don’t want too.

RL: No, I wouldn’t mind bringing it to you.

RM: I don’t want to make you do that. Are you sure?

RL: I honestly don’t mind at all. I would just love to see your beautiful face again.

RM: That’s really sweet.

RL: Sounds like someone else I know. I just wish I knew more.

RM: Maybe you will learn some more at lunch.

RL: And hopefully for an official first date tonight?

RM: You might get lucky. ;) We will just have to see how lunch goes.

RL: I need to step up my game, then.

RM: I think things are looking good for you.

RL: Well, so I don’t really screw it up. What’s your favorite food?

RM: Hmmm I really like Italian food. I eat pretty much anything Italian. Surprise me!

RL: Hmmm Italian food. I think I know the perfect thing. Do you eat salad?

RM: I do.

RL: Then I will see you in 20 minutes?

RM: Yes, you will. Do you know where the school is?

RL: That might help, huh?

RM: Probably. Hahaha. Eastside High School off of Eagle Avenue.

RL: I went to school there!

RM: Really?!?!

RL: Yes, I did, but only freshman and sophomore year.

RM: That’s so awesome! Oh, classroom 23 by the way.

RL: Okay! I will see you in 15 minutes.

RM: I’ll be waiting.

RL: :)

I smiled and put my phone back on my desk. I grabbed the homework assignments for my poetry class that I wanted to give back today and began grading. I am in a zone when I am grading and those 15 minutes flew by. The knock on the door made me jump and my hand flew to my chest. I looked up and smiled when I saw it was Robin.

“It’s open.” I say smiling and waving him in.

He nodded and opened the door. “Hey, sorry I scared you.” He says sincerely.

“No, it’s okay. I was just in a zone.” I say placing my pen down.

“You look beautiful.” He says smiling and placing the bag on the floor.

I chuckled and leaned back in my chair. “Thank you.”

“What you don’t believe me?” He asks chuckling.

“No, you are just a charmer.” I say smiling.

“Is it working?” He smirks.

“Might be. Unless you don’t let me eat.” I say giving him a look. He chuckles and holds his hand out. I place my hand in his.

“Then, let’s eat.” He says helping me stand. He grabs the bag and he walks us to two desks in front of my desk. I sit down and wait for him to get settled. “Obviously, I got Olive Garden. It is actually one of my favorite Italian restaurants. I got us spaghetti.” He says walking to the desks.

“I love spaghetti. So, I assume you got us salad too.”

“Yes, and breadsticks.” He says chuckling.

“Perfect.” I say smiling.

He sets out two to-go boxes, and then puts the salad in the middle. He hands me utensils and pulls out a candle and a cigarette lighter. I just smiled. I couldn’t believe he brought a candle. It was so sweet for him to try and make this as romantic as possible. He sits backwards in the desk in front of me.

“Okay, they didn’t give us extra plates or bowls for the salad.” He says.

“That’s okay. We can just eat out the container.” I say smiling.

“Okay. Then enjoy.” He says smiling.

“Thank you and don’t feel the need to rush we have about two hours.” I say taking a bite of salad.

“Well, then we have plenty of time to talk.” He says.

We talked about everything. He told me some of his favorite things and I told him some of mine. His favorite color is green. He loves to relax and watch movies. I told him that I am a big book worm. I love to read, but I love movies. He likes comedies, but I’m more of a romantic comedy person. I also mentioned how you can never go wrong with a Disney movie.  
He then told me about his childhood and where he grew up. He actually was born in Britain, but moved to Destin when he was 10 years old. He told me that his father left his mom when he was very young and his mom decided to take a job offer in the states. She remarried and he and his step-father became very close. Unfortunately, his mother passed away when he was 14.

“My step-father is Robert Gold and he owns this big software company. We are still close. He moved out to Tallahassee about a year ago. We still keep in touch. We talk about once or twice a week. He really stepped up after my mom passed. I was so young and it was really hard to accept, but he was there and I couldn’t thank him enough for that.” He says.

“I couldn’t imagine that. It’s good that you had someone who was there for you at such a young age.” I say grabbing his hand. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

“What about you? What are your parents like?” He asks smiling.

“Well, my dad, Henry, is the principal here and my mom, Cora is a realtor. I have lived in Destin my entire life. I have a sister named Zelena and we are a very tight knit family. We are extremely close. I’m very family oriented.” I say smiling.

“I can tell. Is your sister married?”

“She will be getting married. The wedding is in March.” I say smiling. “Do you have siblings?”

“I do. I have a younger sister, Marian.” He says.

“She married?” I ask.

“She is. She got married younger. Well, young in my opinion. She married Neal when she was 22.” He says smiling. “It must be going well because they have been married six years and have son.”

“You have a nephew?” I ask smiling.

“Yes, Roland and we are very close.”

“Awe, how old is he?”

“He will be 6 in a few weeks.” He says smiling. “He grew up quick.”

“He is still little though.” I say happily. “One of my friends had a child really young and I’m his godmother, but technically I have no nieces or nephews. I love children, too.” I say chuckling.

He chuckles. “Well, that’s good to know. Maybe one day you will want to meet Roland.”

“That would be nice.” I say smiling.

“In the meantime, would you like to go out with me tonight?” He asks hopefully.

“I would love too.” I say with a bright smile and no hesitation.

“Great. I have an idea in mind. So, dress comfortably and for the outdoors.” He says.

“Oh, so you already had this planned?” I ask smirking. “How did you know I would say yes?” I ask raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled. “I didn’t, but I was hoping you would.”

“Well, where are we going?” I ask curiously.

“That is a surprise.” He says picking up our plates.

“Okay, so like shorts?” I ask.

“Yes, and flip flops or tennis shoes would probably be best.” He says smiling.

“Hmmm okay.” I say standing up.

“Trust me.” He says following me to my desk.

“I do.” I say smiling.

He puts the bag on the floor and walks up to me. He grabs both of my hands and smiles. “Good. Then I will see you tonight. I’ll pick you up.” He says.

“You will and I can text you my address after school.” I say smiling.

“Perfect. Is 5:30 okay?” He asks.

“Sounds good.” I say smiling.

“I will see you tonight Regina.” He says with the brightest smile that showed those adorable dimples.

I smile and he drops my hands and walks to the door. “Robin, wait.” I say walking up to him. I place my hand on his cheek and softly kissed his other cheek. “Thank you for lunch. It was delicious.” I say smiling. I turn around and walk back to my desk as the door open and closes behind me. I look back and he waves then walks away. Today was already amazing because of him. I couldn’t wait to see what he had planned for tonight.

 

After I got home, I was sitting in my closet. Literally, I was sitting on the floor of my closet trying to decide what to wear. He said to wear shorts and flip flops or sneakers. We were going do something fun. I decided to wear white shorts, a bright pink tank top, and I slip on black sandals. I needed to look cute. This was our official first date. I went to the bathroom and put on a light pink lipstick. I decided against picking my hair up. I straightened it so it fell just below my shoulders. I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs. I didn’t make it down the stairs before I heard the doorbell.

“Coming.” I yell. I put my purse on the table by the door and opened. “Hey!” I say smiling.

“Hello. You look beautiful.” He says smiling.

“Thank you. You look very handsome.” I say smiling.

“Thank you. Are you ready to go?” He asks smiling.

“Yeah.” I say turning around to grab my purse. Then I realized I didn’t have my phone. “Oh, I forgot my phone upstairs. I’ll be right back. Come in for a second.”

He smiles closing the door behind him as I run up the stairs. I find it in my closet on the floor. I pick it up and I run back downstairs. “Okay, now we can go.”

We walk outside and I lock the door behind me. He reaches for my hand as we walk to his car, actually it was a truck. A white Ford 150. He was a complete gentleman. He opened the door for me and helped me in. He walked around to his side and got in. He started the truck and immediately put the radio on. He was honestly too good to be true. He had on country music. He reached across and grabbed my hand. He looked over and smiled then we were on our way. We talked a little and he complimented me on my singing. Like I said before, too good to be true. After driving for about 20 minutes, we pulled up to a mini golf course, but it looked closed.

“Mini golf?” I ask chuckling.

“Yes, something different and hopefully fun.” He says smiling as he pulls into a parking spot. He turns the truck off and he hops out. He comes and opens my door. He grabs my hand and helps me out.

“I think it’s closed.” I say chuckling.

“That’s my little secret. My friend owns the place. He is actually closed today, but I asked him if he would mind opening for just me and my beautiful date.” He says smiling.

“That was very nice of him.” I say smiling.

“It was. What color golf ball would you like?” He asks pulling me through the gate.

“Pink.” I say smiling.

He unlocks the door and we walk in to a dark room. “Just a second.” He says reaching in front of me and flicking the lights on. “There we go.” He walks behind the counter and grabs two clubs and a pink ball and a green ball. “Do you want to keep score?” He asks.

“Oh yeah.” I say smirking. “We will see who wins.”

“Ooh a competitive woman. That’s hot.” He says smirking.

“You better not let me win.” I say chuckling.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. It will be a completely fair game.” He says smiling. “Let’s go.” He says grabbing my hand and walking us out to the course. “Do you want me to go put your purse behind the counter, so you don’t have to hold it?”

“Yes, please.” I say handing it to him. He takes it running back inside and puts it behind the counter. When he walked back outside I couldn’t help but notice how cute he was dressed. He had on khaki shorts and a polo shirt to match with Sperry’s. It was too cute. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the first hole.

“Here is your pink golf ball and your club. Ladies first.” He says smiling.

“Thank you.” I say smiling. I put the ball on the green and look up at him. “What’s the par?” I ask.

“This definitely isn’t your first time playing golf.” He says chuckling. “Par is 2.”

I laughed. “It definitely isn’t. My dad plays golf. Plus, I love mini golf.” I line up my club and swing. It rolled all the way and missed the hole by centimeters.

“So, close.” He says smiling.

“That’ll be a par for me.” I say walking to the ball. I tap it lightly and it rolls into the hole. “Par!” I say smiling.

He chuckles and writes it on the paper. He puts his ball on the green and swings. He hit it pretty hard. It rolled past the hole, but it hit the wood and rolled into the hole. “Hole in one!” He says proudly.

“Impressive.” I say smiling.

“That was pure luck. I am terrible at mini golf.” He says grabbing my hand and walking us to the next hole.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” I say smiling.

“I’m telling you pure luck.” He says smiling.

We continued to go through every hole. He was right. It was pure luck, but it probably didn’t help that I was distracting him. I would stand behind him and tell him not to mess up. He would laugh and the ball would literally go nowhere near the hole or go into the water or off the course. We were laughing so hard. I kept saying he was definitely impressing me with his amazing mini golf skills. He would laugh and try to hit the ball and he completely missed. I could not breathe.

“I see I am a distraction to you.” I say smirking. “Or are you just that bad?” I ask chuckling.

“It’s definitely you.” He says smiling.

“Good, then my evil plan is working.” I say smiling.

“Well, Evil Queen it’s your turn.” He says smirking.

“Ooh Evil Queen, that’s a new nickname.” I say smirking.

“You like that?” He asks chuckling.

I leaned my club against the fence and stepped closer to him. “I’ve never been called a queen.” I say wrapping my arms around his neck. He lets his club fall to the ground and places his hands on my hips.

“I don’t know why not. Regina in Latin means queen. You should always be treated like one, too.” He says smiling. He puts a piece of hair behind my ear. “You’re beautiful.” He says softly.

I looked down and blushed. He hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my head. Our eyes locked and he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Before I could say anything, he leaned in and kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss. He was so gentle and loving. I pulled away first and smiled. He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

“Wow.” I say softly.

“You are quite a good kisser.” He says smiling.

I chuckled and I kissed him again quickly. “My turn.” I say grabbing my club.

We continued to play, but continued to distract each other the entire time. He would stand close behind me and get really close to my face. I would try to ignore him, but he was too cute to ignore.

When it was his turn, I would stand facing him. I would get really close to his face and then I would kiss his cheek. He would look up at me, smile, and then look back down.

“This is too fun.” I say smiling.

“Of course, you think distracting me is fun.” He says laughing.

He starts to swing again and right before he hit the ball I kissed his cheek again. He hit the ball so hard that it flew into the little creek that runs through the course. I busted out laughing. He looks up at me and shakes his head.

“Alright, let’s see you hit the ball without being distracted.” He says smirking.

“Okay. I will.” I say smiling. I put the ball on the green and lined up my club. I started to swing, but he got extremely close to my face. I turned to look at him and he was centimeters away from me. I winked then looked back down. He kissed my cheek right as I hit the ball. The ball rolled right into the hole. “Hole in one!” I yell. I turned to him and immediately hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around. “Looks like I have a good luck charm.” I say as he puts me back on the ground.

“Seems like you do.” He says smiling. “So, that was the last hole, would you like to go somewhere and get food or just dessert?” He asks.

“Hmmm since it’s still early, how about we go back to my place and order a pizza and watch a movie?” I ask smiling.

“Are you serious?” He asks chuckling.

“Yes, I am. This was the so much fun and I’m not ready for it to end. But, if you don’t want too.” I say starting to walk away.

“Wait.” He says walking up to me. “I would love to spend more time with you. I was just going to take you to a restaurant.” He says smiling.

“Absolutely not. Let’s just have a casual and relaxing evening. I love that you brought me here for our first date. It was all about fun and a good time.” I say smiling.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun. I had a blast with you, tonight.” He says smiling. “Let’s go order a pizza.”

I smiled and reached for his hand. “Thank you for bringing me here.” 

“Anytime.” He says kissing me sweetly. We walk back inside and lock the door to the course before picking up our clubs and two balls. Then he grabs my purse and hands it to me. He grabs my hand and we walk back to his truck. We get in the car and hands me his phone. “I have a few pizza places in there. Pick your favorite and get it delivered. If that’s okay with you?” He asks smiling.

“Perfect.” I say smiling. “What kind of pizza do you eat?”

“I eat any kind of pizza.” He says smiling and buckling his seatbelt.

“Good, I’m going to order a Hawaiian pizza and do you want anything else?” I ask.

“Get some breadsticks.” He says pulling out of the parking spot.

“Alright, Papa John’s pizza and breadsticks coming up.” I say smiling.

“My favorite.” He says smiling. “I’m going to go get us ice cream too.” He says pulling out onto the road.

“You don’t have to do that. I mean I already wrecked whatever you had planned for the rest of the evening.” I say waving him off.

“Regina, you just invited me into to your home for a night of pizza and movies that could possibly end with me cuddling you on the couch. You did not wreck our date.” He says taking my hand and glancing at me. “I promise you, that your idea is ten times better than mine.”

“Are you sure?” I ask.

“I’m positive.” He says smiling. He pulls his hands to his lips and kisses my knuckles. “Plus, why have just pizza when you can also get dessert.” 

I chuckled and dialed the pizza place. “True.” 

We stopped and got ice cream before heading to my house. After about 30 minutes we finally made it. We walked in and the first thing he did was compliment my house. He told me how beautiful it was and how lucky I was to live in such a beautiful place.

“The monthly note is a little high, but it was actually a present. My dad bought the house for me after I got my second master’s degree. I have only lived here for a little over a year.” I say walking into the kitchen. “He paid half and I’m still paying off the other half.”

“Wow. That was nice of him. It’s definitely better than my place.” He says chuckling.

“Why do you say that?” I ask curiously.

“Well, for one thing I do not live in a house. I live in a one bedroom apartment.” He says chuckling. “It’s small.”

“But I’m sure you made it feel like home.” I say smiling.

“I have.” He says smiling. “How many bedrooms do you have here?” He asks.

“It has three plus two and half bathrooms. Come upstairs I’ll show you around. Plus, my movie collection is in one the spare bedrooms.” I say smiling.

“I’m following you.” He says smiling.

The way my house is built is a little weird. There is one downstairs room that I use as an office and storage room and there is a full bathroom downstairs. The master bedroom is upstairs with a huge full bathroom, which I told him is my favorite thing in the house besides the kitchen and my room. The half bath is upstairs and the other spare room holds my movie collection. While we were in the upstairs spare room, he was looking at all my movies. I absolutely love movies. I have about 4 shelves, ceiling to floor, of movies.

“If I ever want a movie, I’ll just come here and give you the dollar instead of Redbox or Netflix.” He says smiling.

“Sure, please pay prior to choosing your movie.” I say smiling.

“Absolutely.” He says chuckling. “But what if I wanted you to watch the movie with me? Would I still have to pay the dollar?” He asks smirking.

“Well, if you pay for pizza or the takeout, I have a different form of payment in mind.” I say smirking.

“Oh? And what might that be?” He asks walking up to me. “Because I paid for pizza tonight and I may want to watch more than one movie. So, what do I owe the movie queen?” He asks placing his hands on my hips. I smile and point to my lips. “That I can handle. I may come get a movie from you every day.” He says pecking my lips twice.

“You’re so sweet.” I say smiling.

“No, no. That’s you.” He says kissing me one more time. He pulls away smiling and walks back to the shelves.

After about five minutes, he picked out three movies. He said he had never seen these three and told me to pick. He had My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Now You See Me, and The Proposal.

“I have obviously seen all of these, so I think you should pick.” I say smiling.

“Which one is funniest?” He asks.

“The Proposal is hilarious.” I say smiling.

“Well, then that’s the one I want to watch.” He says handing it to me.

“Okay, let’s go watch it.” I say heading out of the room and down the stairs. He follows me, but I go into the kitchen.

“What would you like to drink?” I ask. “I have wine, beer, root beer, and water.”

“What kind of beer?” He asks.

“I don’t know if you will like it. It’s flavored.” I say chuckling.

“Let me see?” He asks. He looks and grabs the green one. The green one is a margarita flavored one. “I like green.” He says shrugging.

I chuckled and grabbed the pink one. It has watermelon, lemon, and guava. It is my favorite one. I put it on the counter and get plates and napkins. Then the doorbell rang. “That must be the pizza.” I say heading to the door.

“I got it.” He says running ahead of me.

I smiled and gathered everything we needed. I brought the drinks, plates, and napkins to the coffee table and set up a little picnic. I go to the TV and put the DVD in. He comes in shortly after and sets the box on the table.

“Dinner is served.” He says smiling.

“I just put the movie in.” I say sitting on the sofa.

He grabs the plates and puts a piece of pizza and a breadstick on each. He opens both bottles and sets them by each of our plates.

“We are having a picnic.” He says sitting on the floor.

“That’s what I was thinking.” I say scooting to the floor. I scooted closer to him and he looks at me wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

The movie starts and we both start eating. It was about thirty minutes into the movie when we both finished eating. He ate three pieces of pizza and two pieces of bread and I ate three pieces of bread and two pieces of pizza. He also had another beer and I had three. He joked about liking women who can drink. I told him not to worry this shit has barely any alcohol in it. It takes so much more than three to get me drunk. After letting our food go down, we ended up on the sofa. He was leaning against the arm rest and had his feet across the cushions. I was sitting between his legs with my head against is shoulder. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I had mine on top of his. We laughed the entire movie. I never stopped smiling because every so often he would kiss the top of my head. After the movie ended, it was only 9:30.

“Do you want to watch another one?” I ask smiling up at him.

“Sure, if you want too. We still have ice cream to eat.” He says.

“I completely forgot. How about you get the ice cream and I’ll go get another movie.” I say smiling.

“Deal.” He says kissing me. We both get up and I head upstairs while he goes into the kitchen. I come back downstairs and put in My Big Fat Greek Wedding. He comes from the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream. We both had two scoop of ice cream with sprinkles except he got rocky road and I got chocolate. I told him sprinkles were always a must and that I was a kid at heart. He smiled and grabbed them without saying a word, but did press a very sweet kiss on my forehead that nearly made me melt into his arms. We both sat down and enjoyed our ice cream with him begging me to try his rocky road. It wasn’t bad, but I just love plain chocolate. He loved the first movie I put on and he seemed to like this one too. He had me laughing because he kept making stupid jokes about the whole movie. We did not stop laughing. The movie ended and I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

“I loved it. It was funny.” He says smiling.

“Good. It’s one of my favorite movies. I watch it all the time, plus they are coming out with a sequel next year.” I say excitedly.

He chuckled. “You are so cute.” He says smiling. I looked down and blushed. “That’s also very cute.” He says softly.

“What?” I asked chuckling.

“That I can make you blush.” He says smiling. “It tells me that what I say to you makes you smile and happy. That means my charm is working.” He says proudly.

“Your charm?” I ask smiling. “I think you have a little something more than charm.” I say softly.

“You are right. I happen to really like you.” He says seriously.

I just looked at him. It was kind of a shock. I knew he had to feel something, but he never mentioned it. It just seemed real when he said it. “I really like you too.” I said genuinely.

“Good. Can I just say how nervous I was the first night I went to talk to you?” He says.

“Really?” I ask smiling. I tried to turn to face him, but it didn’t work. He put his legs together and turned me to the side. I was sitting on his thighs leaning against the sofa.

“Yes, really. I was shaking. I didn’t know what to say. My friend came up to me and told me just to go talk to you.” He says chuckling. “I thought you were going to think I was crazy. The first night you walked into my place I wanted to say something, but I couldn’t find the courage.”

“So, you watched me every night?” I ask curiously.

“I did. I apologize for being a stalker.” He says laughing.

I laughed with him. “It’s fine. It’s actually kind of cute.” I say smiling.

“I’m glad you think me being nervous was cute. All I knew was that you were beautiful and I needed to talk to you.” He says smiling.  
“I’m glad you did.” I say caressing his cheek.

“Me too.” He says placing his hand on top of mine. “It’s already past 11, I should let you get to sleep.” He says smiling.

“Yeah, probably. I’ll be dead in the morning.” I say chuckling. “Come on, I will walk you out.” I say standing up and taking his hand.

I help him up and we walk to the door hand in hand. “I’ll talk to you in the morning.” He says smiling.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.” I say smiling. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. I feel him kiss the top of my head. “Why do I get the feeling that this is all too good to be true.” I say softly.

“I promise you Regina. What I feel for you is real. I know we have only been on one date, but this felt so normal. This was the most fun I have had in so long.” He says softly.

“Me too.” I say softly. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” I ask hopefully.

“You will. Goodnight beautiful.” He says kissing me. He puts one hand in my hair and the other is on my lower back. I still had my arms around his waist. He is a whole head taller than me, so I had to stand on my toes to reach his lips. This kiss went from gentle to passionate very quickly. I felt his tongue against my lower lip and I just couldn’t deny him entrance. I’m so glad I met this man. No one has ever been this nice to me after one date. He was just too perfect. He pulled away first this time. He pushed back a piece of my hair and smiled.

“Goodnight Robin.” I say smiling. He kisses me one more time then pecks my lips twice. He pulls away and opens the door. “Goodnight Regina.” He says smiling then closing the door behind him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking to my classroom this morning a little later than normal, but still on time. I noticed the light in my classroom was on and I never leave the light on. I walked in and put my bag down. I look up and there are two dozen roses on my desk. I didn’t even see them when I walked in. I leaned down to smell them and they smelled amazing. I pulled the card out of the envelope and opened it to see another poem.

Our first date, I will never forget.  
You looked flawless, such a beautiful brunette.  
Your bright smile had me hooked from the start.  
You truly are an amazing work of art.  
That first kiss of ours so soft and gentle,  
It really made me all sentimental.  
We went back to your place, not for what you think,  
To simply chat like old friends and have a drink.  
Here are some red roses; I hope you don’t mind.  
If I didn’t send you any, it wouldn’t be very kind.  
I hope this Evil Queen will take pity on this honorable man.  
Go out with me on Saturday night; I have the perfect plan.

All I could do was smile. I grabbed my phone and I took a picture of me behind my flowers. All you could see was my eyes and I sent the picture and a text.

RM: I think they make my eyes pop ;)

I smiled and put my phone down right as my first class walked in. His text came in at about 9:30 again.

RL: They definitely do. I love those chocolate brown eyes!

RM: Thanks for the flowers and the poem. They were both beautiful.

RL: Just like you!

RM: You’re too sweet.

RL: I like to think I’m just sweet enough.

RM: You are!

RL: Will I see you at 8 tonight?

RM: You will! Are you going to join me?

RL: I will as soon as my other bartender comes in at around 9:00.

RM: Yay!

RL: I miss you.

RM: Really?

RL: I really do! I can’t wait to see you again.

RM: Patience.

RL: I’ll see you tonight, beautiful.

RM: Yes, you will.

RL: Have a good day!

RM: Well, you just made my day!

RL: I’m glad I can make your day and put that beautiful smile on your face.

RM: Me too. You really do make me smile.

RL: That sentence just made me fall a little harder for you.

RM: Wait! Don’t fall! I’m not there to catch you!

RL: I nearly fell out of bed. That was the cutest, sweetest, and funniest thing I have ever heard.

RM: Hahaha! I’m always here! See you tonight!

RL: Yes, you will.

They day seemed to drag on. I hadn’t spoken to Robin since this morning and I couldn’t wait to see him. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I had an idea for when I went to his bar tonight. During my lunch period, I called his bar and his other bartender John picked up. I told him who I was and I could literally hear him smirking over the phone. He began to explain to me how much Robin talks about me, but he told me the information I was looking for and now I was really looking forward to tonight. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were really slow for a Friday night, but we had our usual customers coming in and we had a lot of new poets for the night who were exciting to listen to. I was standing behind the bar cleaning up some of the glasses when John walked up to me.

“Hey, man. There is a phone call for you in the office.” John says slapping my back. “Seemed urgent might wanna go answer it.” 

“Oh alright. I’ll be right back.” I say drying my hands and walking towards my office. My office is at the back of the kitchen, when I opened my office door I was greeted with the most beautiful sight. “What in the world are you doing here so early?” I ask walking up to Regina. 

“I thought I would come surprise you.” She says smiling. She was sitting on my desk with her legs crossed. “Can I have a hug?” She asks chuckling.

“You can have more than a hug.” I say closing the distance between us and kissing her lips. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, but I know you are working till 9. So, I am going to sit at my table and get some work done then listen to the poets until you come join me.” She says pulling away linking our fingers together.

“Sounds great, but before you go.” I say leaning in and kissing her again. She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. 

“Go to work.” She says before kissing me again.

“Nah.” I say smiling. 

“You only have like an hour before you get to join me.” She says smiling. “I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay.” I say chuckling. “I’ll walk you out.” I say grabbing her hand. I walked her out of the kitchen and we parted ways until I finished work. After working about 20 minutes, I happened to be picking up clean glasses when she walked up to the end of the bar. I smiled and walked up to her. “What can I help you with, beautiful?”

“I was actually coming to ask you if you were going to eat with me or if you ate already?” She asks curiously. 

“I have not eaten, but if you are hungry now I can bring you something.” I say grabbing her empty glass. “Or I can just get you another drink.”

“No, I can wait for you, but yes I would love another drink.” She says smiling. “But I don’t want to have too many because I do have to drive home so just a water will be fine for now.” 

“Alright then, you can go sit down and I will bring your water to your table.” I say leaning over and kissing her cheek. She smiles and heads back to her table. 

When I finally got off of work, I brought her a glass of the red wine that she likes and a glass of water. She smiled when she saw me walking over. I place her glasses down in front of her and kissed her lips before slipping in the chair across from her. “How were the poets tonight?”

“They were good.” She says sipping her wine. “I’m just excited you are finally off.” 

“Me too.” I say chuckling. “Seeing you sitting by yourself drove me crazy.”

“Well, now you are here so how was work?” She asks smiling.

“Boring, but then you showed up.” I say smiling and taking a sip of her water. She smiled and a slight blush came to her cheeks. “Did you want something to eat?”

“Oh yes. Whatever you feel like is fine with me.” She says picking up her glass again. 

“Be right back.” I say standing and heading to the kitchen. I grab a bowl for some queso and a basket for chips then walk back to her table. “Here ya go. Chips and queso. If you would like some salsa, I can go back and get some.”

“No, queso is perfectly fine with me.” She says grabbing a chip and diving in. 

“How was work today?” I ask grabbing a chip.

“It was busy.” She says covering her mouth with her hand. “But, I don’t want to talk about work.” She says swallowing her bite and grabbing her glass. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Like what?” I say around a mouth full of chips. 

“Like what do you like to do in your free time besides play mini golf?” She asks chuckling. 

“Haha.” I say smiling. “Umm I like to run on the beach and sometimes go to the gym. I also like to nap.”

She chuckles and grabs another chip. “Hmm napping. Sounds exciting.” 

“It is. I love to sleep.” I say shrugging. “What about you, Miss Mills?”

“Well, I do enjoy the beach. I love laying in the sand and listening to the waves, but I also love being in the water.” She says taking a bite of chip. “Besides being outdoors, I like to teach. Obviously since I am a teacher.” She says laughing. “But in all honesty, something about being able to impart wisdom is amazing to me. I spent most of my 20s in school, I just felt like there was always something more I could learn to teach to my students.”

“That’s amazing. I always thought it took a special person to become a teacher and you were a teacher and a student all at once.” I say smiling. 

“Yeah, my dad hired me right out of college, but I just wanted to go back. I wanted to learn all that I could. I feel like I have, but that just means I spent my life in school.” She says shrugging. 

“But it is clearly something you enjoy.” 

“I do. I love teaching.” She says taking a sip of her wine.

“I can tell.” I say smiling.

“You don’t have to do that.” She says tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Do what?” I ask curiously.

“Pretend like you are interested in my work.” She says sighing.

“Pretending?” I ask. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know. What would make you think that I was pretending.” She just shrugs and picks up her glass taking the last sip of her wine. “Well, for your information, I find it incredible that you are a teacher and went back to school just to learn more. That is amazing. Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.” She says softly. 

“Your eyes light up when you talk about your job.” I say smiling. “Did you know that?”

“No.” She says softly and shaking her head. “The past couple of guys I have went out with really found no interest in my career path.”

“Well, they suck and you should know that anyone who would ever want to take that sparkle from your eyes is a complete idiot.” I say proudly. She is staring at me with her mouth slightly parted and I thought I may have over stepped until she chuckled. 

“Yeah, they are idiots.” She says smiling. “Thank you for not pretending.” 

“You’re welcome and them being idiots has completely worked out for me.” I say winking. 

She covers her mouth as she laughs and nods. “It seems it has worked out for you.”

“Well, you did say you didn’t want to talk about work, so new topic?” I ask smiling. She nods and smiles. “So, Miss Mills are you a morning person or a night owl?”

“Definitely morning person. I couldn’t tell you the last time I was not already asleep by 10 p.m.; besides the night of our first date. I don’t even know how I would function at midnight or later.” She says laughing. “But I am 100 percent sure that you are not a morning person.”

“Nope, I am a night owl. I can go to bed at 3 a.m. and sleep till noon or later.” I say shaking my head. “I don’t even know what 6 a.m. looks like.”

“Well, depending on the time of year it can be very dark or it can be starting to get very bright and sunny.” She says smiling. “I’m usually up at 6 a.m. depending on the day I may snooze my alarm, but usually I am ready to get my day started.”

“Wow, we are total opposites.” I say sighing. 

“What? Afraid I’ll be too much for you?” She says smirking.

Her flirting is super-hot but this is like maybe the fourth time she has flirted with me so I am literally dying on the inside. I know I have to look like a love-sick puppy to her right now. 

“I’m sorry. I was just joking.” She says seriously.

“No, it’s not that.” I say rubbing my hand over my face. 

“Then what?” She asks curiously. 

“It’s just you are really hot when you flirt.” I say scratching the back of my neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to just stare at you. That was rude.”

She chuckles and reaches for my hand. “Well, you are really cute when your all nervous.” I cover my face because she made me blush. I could not tell you the last time someone made me blush. “Those dimples are really cute too.” 

“Okay, you need to stop before I turn red.” I say chuckling. 

“Awe, did I make you blush?” She asks smiling. 

“You did and I could not tell you the last time someone has made me blush.” I say trapping her hand between both of mine. 

“One point for me.” She says happily. 

“Would it be completely inappropriate for me to ask to kiss you?” I ask smiling.

“It would not.” She says smiling. The table she sits at has a bench that lines the wall and has small two person tables across it. She sits on the bench side so it gave me an excuse to sit close to her. I smile and stand up taking a seat next to her. She turns to me a little and we both lean forward our lips meeting softly. Her hand lands on my cheek as she pulls away. She smiles as she places it on my chest. “So, two points for me?” She asks smirking. 

“Three if you let me put my arm around you.” I say smiling. She chuckles and nods. 

“That was smooth.” 

“I thought so too.” I say chuckling and leaning in to peck her lips once. “So, Miss Mills,” I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

“Please call me Regina.” She says chuckling. “You make it seem like you could be one of my students.” She says chuckling. 

“Awe you don’t like it?” I ask sadly. 

“No, it’s just…” She sighs and shakes her head.

“Do I not make it sound good?” I ask pouting. 

She looks at me and rolls her eyes. “Quite the opposite actually.” She says reaching for her water and taking a sip. 

“What do you mean by opposite?” I ask chuckling. “Wait, I do make it sound good?” I ask smirking. She shrugs and takes another sip of her water. “Okay now you have to tell me.” 

“No.” She say chuckling. “You are gonna make me feel weird about it.” 

“I won’t I promise.” I say holding up my hand. 

She looks down and sighs. “You just make it sound hot…” She pauses and looks up at me. “and sexy.” 

I swallow hard and take the glass from her hand and take a big gulp. “You wanna go make out in my office?” I ask seriously. 

“God, yes.” She says grabbing her purse and her bag. I grab her hand and help her stand up then we walked through the kitchen to my office. We walked in and she put her stuff down on my desk while I locked to door. I turn around and she is batting her eyelashes at me. I chuckle and hold out my hand for her to take. She places her hand in mine and I pull her against me chest kissing her sweetly. She wraps her arms around my neck and asks for entrance. I am not one to deny her and our kisses grey hungrier. She pushes me back onto the couch I have in my office and then pulls up her skirt a little before straddling me. I have never wanted someone so bad. We both smirked at each other before we both leaned in again. I don’t know if you want to call me bold or an idiot, but I couldn’t help it. My hand traveled down her back and over the curve of her ass and I squeezed. For a split millisecond, I thought she was going to pull away and slap me, but she moaned. It wasn’t loud by any means, but it was low and in the back of her throat and I was completely turned on. So not an idiot then. I wasn’t going to let it go further than that though, we only just had our first date and I am not trying to ruin this. We continued to kiss and I kept running my hands over her ass while hers where moving from my neck to my chest. After a while one stayed on my chest while the other was running through the hair on the nape of my neck. It felt incredible and her sitting on top of me wasn’t helping. She slowed the kiss and pulled away leaning her forehead against mine. 

“Can I unbutton this?” She asks pulling at my shirt. I nod quickly and pull her back to my lips.  
She starts unbuttoning my shirt one by one and got all of them open except the ones that were tucked into my pants. She pushed it open a little and started rubbing one of her hands up and down my chest. The more she rubbed her hand down my chest, the tighter my jeans felt. Then there was a knock at the door. 

“Robin, someone was asking for you.” John says through the door.

“That killed the mood.” I say softly. 

“Yeah it kinda did.” She says chuckling. 

“I’m coming give me a second.” I say helping Regina stand then she helps me stand. 

We both start making ourselves presentable and then she just leaned against my desk while I opened the door. 

“Who was looking for me?” I ask curiously. 

John looks at me then looks at Regina who is grabbing her bags. “Oh did I interrupt?” He asks leaning closer to me.

“No, we were just talking.” I say rolling my eyes. “Who wanted to see me?”

“One of the regulars.” He says pointing back towards the bar. 

“Well, tell them I’ll be out in a second.” I say sighing. “Let me just finish talking to Regina.”

“No, Robin. That’s okay.” She says walking towards me. “I should get going anyway. Call me later?” 

“Yeah, I’ll call you later.” I say smiling. 

She leans forward and kisses my cheek. “If I don’t answer, I might be in the shower so I’ll call you back.” 

“Of course.” I say pulling her back and kissing her lips. “Bye Regina.”

“Bye Robin.” She says smiling. “Bye John.” She says waving and walking out of the kitchen.

“You are already falling for her, aren’t you?” He says smirking.

“She’s amazing.” I say walking past him and out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought! --Morgan


End file.
